1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for suppressing vibration and noise generated in a device driven by a small electric motor, and more particularly to a means for suppressing vibrations of a rotating shaft of a motor incorporated in the device. Vibration and noise are suppressed by drawing the shaft of the motor, by means of its power transmitting device, in a direction diametrically transverse to a line connecting the S-N poles of the field magnet of the motor, thereby suppressing vibration generated in the same direction.
2. Prior Art
Devices driven by a small electric motor include sound reproducing and non sound-reproducing toys. Most of the devices are constructed to drive their moving parts by a force imparted by the output shaft of the motor incorporated in the device.
It has been found that among devices driven by a small electric motor, some sustained excessive vibration at the drive source, while others sustained by almost no vibration.
It has also been found that some devices generated noise due to vibration of the output shaft but that others did not generate any appreciable amount of noise, and that the generated vibration and noise varied from being serious to almost neglible. Many difficulties have been encountered by toy manufacturers in overcoming these problems.
Above all, most sound reproducing toys generate noise in their sound reproduction mechanism, which results in a degradation of the tonal quality of the toy.